Sweet Little Pretty
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: "You're pretty." Dean breathed in awe, watching in something akin to delighted glee as a vivid pink bloomed across previously pale cheeks. Childhood AU memory, brief teenager fluff. Destiel. other Warnings/Disclaimer inside.


_**Warnings/Disclaimer**: __I own nothing of Supernatural. AU, some sure to be had minor OOCness because its fanfiction, some childhood fluff and future yaoi boyfriend fluff. All it is is an idea I had in the shower and I thought it was cute enough to write. :3_

* * *

><p><strong>~x~<strong>

**Sweet Little Pretty**

**~x~**

Four year old Dean Winchester was entranced. He'd been helping Mom feed Sammy in the kitchen when he'd heard a low rumbling noise before a hiss of air as the rumbling stopped. Dropping the plastic yellow spoon on the tray attached to his baby brother's high chair, Dean had gone rushing to the window and stood on his tiptoes, little fingers latching onto the edge and just able to peek over the white painted sill to see what the noise was.

What he saw was a big moving truck, with men bigger than his Dad opening the back of it and pulling down a ramp before beginning to go back and forth between the truck and the open door of the house next to theirs, carrying various things of furniture and taped boxes.

"Mom!" Dead had shouted, rushing back into the kitchen and tugging on the edge of Mary's maternal blue shirt, green eyes bright with excitement. Not knowing what else to say, being so young as to not have an extensive vocabulary to describe what he'd seen, Dean just pointed enthusiastically at the window.

His Mom looked up obediently, her adult height allowing her to see clearly out the window without having to move. She smiled that warm white smile that Dean always loved to see. "We have new neighbors, Dean." She explained in her sweetest motherly voice, the one she always used to talk to her beloved children. Mary returned her attention to her gurgling youngest son, scooping more applesauce to Sam with the spoon Dean had dropped earlier in his haste to look outside.

Dean's eyes widened in childlike amazement. "Can I go see?" He asked excitedly. "Please Mom?" The brownish blond haired young boy pleaded, hopping on two socked feet while his hands gripped the arm of Mary's chair.

Mary smiled indulgently. "Of course." The beautiful blonde woman granted, picking Sam up out of his high chair and propping him on her hip to carry along as Dean whooped and ran for the front door.

Dean had pushed open the screen door without a hitch and darted across the green front lawn as his Mom stayed standing on the porch, perfectly content to watch Dean cross into the neighbor's yard from her vantage point while she spared one hand to wave to a homely looking woman, possibly the other family's mother. Dean had been standing a few feet away from the paved road of the other's driveway, looking up in awe as large men passed to and fro, carrying heavy things without a hint of stress. Dean had looked up when he'd heard the familiar squeak of a screen door being opened, and then the four year old Winchester had been simply ensnared.

Climbing down the porch steps was another young boy, approximately a few days under becoming four as well. His eyes were downcast in shyness, but the sunlight illuminated their color- such a bright blue that it made the apex of the sky pale to wallpaper in comparison. His hair, nearly appearing black but actually revealing itself to be a dark brown in the sunlight, was wild atop his head, looking windswept and tousled adorably. He still had baby smooth and round cheeks, while Dean's face had just started to slim ever so slightly. The boy was dressed adorably, in a tan trench coat much too big for him (taken from his father's closet) as it trailed behind the three year old like a king's robe. The sleeves of the coat were nearly folded in half over his arms, which in them a white bunny with shimmery wings was squeezed tightly. Dean couldn't see what other clothes the other boy wore underneath all that baggy tan cloth..

Dean had never seen anything so pretty in his life. Besides his Mom of course, who was the most beautiful ever.

Without a hint of fear, feeling only exhilaration, the little Winchester darted forward where the blue-eyed younger boy had just made it in the grass of his new front yard. The new kid on the block looked up in frightened surprise when white socked feet were suddenly in his vision on the grass, and Dean was left to be lost in those wide summer blue eyes, able to see his own reflection in the other boy's pupils.

"You're pretty." Dean breathed in awe, watching in something akin to delighted glee as a vivid pink bloomed across previously pale cheeks. "You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen besides Mom!" The four year old exclaimed brightly, in his mind that being the highest compliment he could ever give someone.

The new neighbor's kid was blushing so vividly, staring at Dean with such shock and shyness that he squeezed his plushie bunny ever so tighter and half turned away from the slightly taller green eyed boy, revealing that costume black wings had been strapped to the back of his borrowed trench coat, courtesy of his older brother Gabriel, who had rightly insisted that the black wings would compliment Castiel's cuteness.

Dean sucked in a breath at the sight of the wings, thinking them real in his young mind. "You're an angel! The prettiest angel ever!" He squeaked excitedly, nearly whisper yelling as bounced on his heels. "I'm Dean! I live right over there!" The brownish blond haired boy announced next, whirling to point where his Mom was still standing on the porch, still holding Sammy but now conversing pleasantly with a dark haired woman, presumably Castiel's mother.

Castiel peeked shyly at Dean, his vivid blush yet to fade under the other boy's obvious admiration. "C-Castiel…" The Dean-proclaimed prettiest angel whispered, jumping when Dean squealed in excitement that he spoke, grinning so widely that all of his tiny white teeth were exposed on the beautiful summer day.

"Cas!" Dean chirped joyfully, instantly implanting fondness into the new nickname that Castiel would soon listen for with devoted attention. "Cas, you are soooooooo pretty." The four year old insisted yet again, throwing his arms around Cas and ruffling the black feathers of his costume wings without care as he squeezed his new friend in a hug.

Castiel squeaked in surprise at the sudden embrace, but smiled shyly in elation that Dean thought so highly of him. Without even knowing it, Castiel had just set Dean upon his highest pedestal of devotion. As with Dean's only exception of his Mom being prettier than Cas, the only few higher than Dean were his own mother, father, and three eldest brothers. But Dean's pillar, so to speak, was the one that shone brightest in Castiel's mind.

"So pretty, Cas," Dean crooned into Castiel's hair, as the smaller boy snuggled closer into his embrace. "So pretty…"

**~x~**

Nineteen year old Dean Winchester snapped out of his childhood memory with a jolt when his friend Chuck pounded on his room door, yelling at Dean to hurry up if he didn't want to be late to the Halloween party. "Yeah I got it! We'll be there soon!" The dirty blond male shouted back, sitting up from his slouched position on his bed and turning forest green eyes to the bathroom door that attached two dorms together. "C'mon, Cas, Chuck says we're gonna be late!"

Dean really couldn't care less about this so called hottest Halloween party, and showed it by dressing in his usual attire, only donning his father's leather jacket and with the ready-made excuse that his "costume" was that he was a Hunter of the supernatural things that went bump in the night.

"Yes, Dean, I heard him as well." Castiel's formal voice announced as the bathroom door unlocked and then eighteen year old stepped out, always just a few weeks younger than Dean. Gabriel had sent him a few things from home last weekend, and the blue eyed shorter male was wearing the items, which were coincidentally his father's well worn tan trench coat and a larger pair of freshly bought black angel wings. Under his trench coat was the suit he had worn earlier that day for a job interview, his blue tie loosened but by Dean's hand when the older teen had pulled his boyfriend into a hungry kiss earlier that evening.

At the sight of that still baggy trench coat and angel wings, Dean was again tossed back into his memories and wasn't even conscious that he'd spoken until he noticed Cas blushing a very flattering pink. "You're so pretty, Cas. The prettiest angel ever."

* * *

><p><em>Aww~ :D that came out better than I'd imagined it! XD what did you think? Review?<em>


End file.
